


The Boy with the Extraordinary Smile

by JimandJasonWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimandJasonWrite/pseuds/JimandJasonWrite
Summary: The one where Josh is a bartender and Tyler is a regular.





	The Boy with the Extraordinary Smile

It was a boring Thursday night in a small town in Ohio. There wasn't much to do around here unless you had a lot of friends that actually liked to go out. There were always a few groups that I would watch pass the big windows of the bar. I, on the other hand, was tapping my fingers on the counter in front of me, waiting for my favorite regular to come in and order a drink. Bartending wasn't always the best job but it certainly had some pros. The biggest pro would have to be Tyler Joseph. He would come into the bar every day after work, sit in the same seat at the counter and order the same drink after hanging his jacket on the back of the barstool. 

He seemed like your average every day guy but after months of having long chats about his life I had come to realize that he wasn't just an average guy. The first time I saw him he came in with the saddest expression on his face, clearly just trying to escape the harsh world on the other side of the door. He didn't talk much, just did shot after shot after shot. We had a lot of customers like that but I remembered him well after that night and it wasn't just because of the generous tip he left me. There was something special about him and I didn't know what it was until about a month ago. 

He came into the bar as usual but this time he gave me a small smile. It was rare to see him smile before having a drink in his system but he actually smiled at me. It took me by surprise but after that he smiled at me every day. He came in with that same smile and I quickly realized that I had fallen for it. I wasn't sure if it was Tyler himself that made me feel like my heart was melting or if it was just his beautiful crooked smile but it didn't matter to me. He made work feel like it wasn't work. It gave me a break from the old drunks and the jerks that I had to deal with. 

I glanced at the clock. It was nearly 7. Tyler was usually here by now. I grabbed a towel to wipe down the bar to distract myself from the seconds ticking by. He would be here any moment. There was no way he'd miss a night at the bar without telling me. He would always complain the night before about having to work really late or going out to dinner with some friends of his but he would never just not show up. 

My heart was beating fast like I had just run a million miles at full speed and my mind was racing. Was I having a panic attack? What was going on? Oh god. I might be dying.

My head shot up as I heard the front door close. My heart started melting and my mind was only thinking about one thing: that smile. 

"Hey, Josh.", he sauntered over to me. 

I waved him over, wiping down the spot in front of him even though I had just cleaned it as if the world would end if I hadn't. He sat down in his normal seat and smiled again as I poured him a glass of whiskey. 

He took a sip and sighed happily, "The best stuff in town." It really wasn't but I knew he was just trying to make me laugh. "You okay?", he looked concerned. "You look like you're gonna be sick."

"No. I'm good." I tried to settle down, "How was work?"

He shrugged, "Eh. Work is work I guess. Pays the bills and destroys the ambition." He laughed but I could tell that he hated his job more than anything. 

"Maybe you should quit.", I blurted out. It wasn't really my place to tell him to quit his job but he complained about it all the time and honestly never said one good thing about it.

He laughed, "Who's gonna pay for my whiskey then?"

I would if I could see that smile all the time. "I'm sure you could take some time off and find something you enjoy. Maybe you could write songs like you've been wanting to do."

Tyler gave me a interested look, "You really listen to me don't you?"

I nodded, "How could I not? You're the most fascinating person that I've ever met. Your mind is a kaleidoscope."

"Ha. Thanks Josh. If only my boss thought that. He thinks I'm fuckin' crazy.", he sipped his drink and sighed.

"Well I don't. I think you're brilliant. You should just do something to make yourself happy for once. You never tell me that you've had a good day at work or even a good day in general and that just sucks because you make my day great every time you walk through that door.", my eyes went wide. Maybe I had just said too much. I really needed to work on blurting things out that were super weird. 

His dark eyes looked up at me and he nodded, "You know what? You're right. I should do something that makes me happy. I need to start worrying less about work and more about me."

"Yeah!", I shouted a little too loudly.

Tyler stood up, "I'm gonna go quit my job!" He slammed the glass on the counter with a determined look in his eyes. He began to walk out of the bar before turning around and making his way back to me. "While I'm doing things that make me happy I want to ask you something that I've wanted to ask you for months now. Will you go on a date with me?"

My eyes grew wide and I nodded slowly, stunned by his question. 

"Great! How's Saturday at 6?"

I nodded again.

"I can't wait. Also, how about another drink? I want to celebrate our future happiness."

His eyes were happy and my heart was melting and I was sure I'd do anything for that extraordinary smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked. I wrote it really quickly before work and I didn't have time to edit. Lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
